A Street Cat Named Toothless
by Arcaane
Summary: (A Street Cat Named Bob AU!) Hiccup,a 20 year old man,whose life was changed by a simple black pussy cat in a little rusty box. (Rated T For use of language.If there is any grammar errors,please PM me!)
1. Chapter 1

**While doing this story,i may not publish on my two other storys,sorry!**

**This is and AU of the book,A Street Cat Named Bob,Enjoy!**

**UPDATE:I Changed some things and wrong words,because my corrector was putting everything wrong,sorry!**

* * *

><p>My name is Hiccup,and i'll tell you how i got saved by a cat black has night.<p>

Lets get from the start,i play a guitar to win money at least for two days,at least for a single bread in front of Berk's Coffe Shop.I'm a alchohol and i use,or used,drugs.I had a life and a family,back in Australia,where my mother and father lived with me,i liked rock music such has Guns'n'roses,Metallica,etc,etc.

I used to make lots of shows,daily shows togueter with my band,because of that i started using drugs and beer,to keep myself awaken.I couldn't be controled,and when my band and i got on a crisis and each one of us took a new road i started drinking way to much more and spending my nights on the streets of Australia,until a night i was hitten by a car and lost my left foot,thats when i decided to left Australia,my mother begged me to don't but i din't wanted that anymore,and i left to Canada,i managed to get a little apartment about five or four squares back of where i make my shows,Berk's Coffe Shop.

I get the visit of my ol' friend back from Australia,Astrid to pay the apartment who has nothing more than,a oven,a rusty bed and a TV,my friend Astrid,never comes here to where i live,a stranded city called 'Barbaric' probably because most people of here ARE trully ignorant and arrogant people,sometimes like my parents!

Talking about my parents,i don't have much news of then,my father and mother got separated and i never got news of my dad, mother Valka,telephones me sometimes and sends messages through Astrid,asking how i am and the same thing all over again,life is so dull and boring...

''Hello.'' I said to a simple woman,and the answer was;

''What do you want little runt?Get off!'' its like that everyday...i get the bus to Berk's Coffe,and i managed to see a veterinarian on the way...That remembered me of Astrid,how much she loved creatures...mostly the mythologycal ones,like dragons,and i did love dragons not my girlfriend obviously!

And then,her parents wouldn't let us alone anyway,because they din't and never will approve our friendship,we've been friends since childhood,like 5 years or so,because we were neighboards.I was disowned by everyone,only my mother and Astrid gaved me reason to live,they are the woman of my life,and i couldn't be more grateful for what they gave me.

I left school when i was 14,because my parents couldnt pay it anymore,and i was so rebel,and i started getting bad scores on the tests of school,so i left.I'm 17 now,i keeped doing this routine all day: Wake up 5AM,get bus,word till 10PM to get a mizery,get bus 11PM and get back in home 12PM,always this same routine,i left Australia when i was 15 so 2 years doing this,but i'm already settled with this routine.

But my life was a adventure at the same time...there was always those 'overreacted' people who just came close to me and yelled 'Blast off trash!' i simply told then to get off and out of my life,and keeped going,there were time when the police came over telling me to go away and i got close to the Berserk train station but there were guards also,and i was shot out.

There was some times in which the trains took way to many time to come,and some people who liked my music to take the stress off,gaved me about 2 dolars,the maximum of money i get for a day was 10 dolars but there are the bad days in which i get only 5 dolars,and i must get to home by my feet,er,foot alone because if i make the counts 10 dolars = 1 dolar to bus back and go,so 2 dolars in total,3 dolars for food,and the other five for any other thing i may need like something 'unexpected'.

It doesn't make way to many time i got to the doctor asking for help to stop once 'em for all of the drugs and alchohol!I need to break free of this compulsive crazyness of achoholness and way to many 'ness'.He told me i needed a medicine and i must resist the urge to use these drugs,before something bad else happens to me,and bring me a inch closer to death every day,ike what happened a time ago,when i was smoking and almost had to operate,thats when i took reason,and stoped with drugs are a little bit different,every single time it gives you a bigger urge to use more,and when you finish you want more,and more every single time!

He told me to stop,the first day was okay,but the next one i couldn't control myself,i needed it,i just needed it,i could do anything for a single drop of beer,a single drop or little satchel of drugs...

I was going insane and even myself noticed that i was starting to go wild,everything looked like was written 'Do it' all over again,thats when i took a small drop of beer,and i noticed one thing: I again i failed! I was frustraded i couldn't manage to it!But i couldn't blame the others for this disgrace of mine too.

Then i noticed a little package box in my apartments neighboard door.


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on my neighboards room door and whispered ''Hello?''

''What is it?'' A Grumpy old man answered

''Is this box yours?''

''No'' Came the reply ''You can have it.''

''..Fine.'' I grabbed the box and took it to my room until a i heard something...

''Meow.''

''Meow?'' I said

''Meow meow.''

It was a cat,a black cat,whose looked so alone and skinny,just like me when i came to poor stary cat,i couldn't let it alone in there so i opened the box and let it run free around but instead it looked to me and gaved a confused look. ''Meow?''

''Hey fella.'' I told the cat while patting his head i think i just did a new friend,its good for me to keep company,but the poor cat,its leg ir hurt,it looks like beaten,probably because of another territorial creature like another cat,or chased by a dog.I couldn't let it hurt out there,so i decided to take care of him but first let me see a name for it of course.

''Umm...looks like you've lost a tooth,toothless cat.'' Then a idea flashed my mind.

''Toothless?'' ''Can it be your name?'' The cat purred softly,i guess it liked the name,Toothless its gonna be.

The cat purred around still limping a little because of its leg,the first thing i tough was the veterinarian i found on my trips to Berk's Coffe,and there i went.

* * *

><p>''Hello.'' Doctor Fishlegs said ''Whats your problem sir...?''<p>

''Hiccup,call me Hiccup.I've found this stray cat hurt in a box,and i came here to your advice''

''Hmm...let me take a look at-'' ''Toothless'' i already said knowing what he would say.

''Nothing serious Mr. Hiccup,just wrap his leg around a gauze,feed and give him water properly and he would be fine in no time.''

''Thank you Doctor,where i can get gauze?'' I asked and he said

''I'll give you this package of gauze,to use on your cat,don't let him go outside too,for Toothless to not get a infection''

''Fine,bye''

''Bye.''

* * *

><p>The next day i woke up early has usal,4AM i wrapped Toothless leg in a new gauze and feed him,i putted a bowl of water and food in a corner of the room and waved to him ''Bye'' To my surprise he followed me,and jumped on my shoulders,''Hey?Where do you think you're going,you need to stay,buddy.''<p>

I putted my bud on the chair and closed the door,so he couldn't follow me again,i took a chance and got to the doctor in which i used to see for he to help me stop using drugs and stuff,and he warned me: ''Its your last chance,or you stay three days taking this medicine to get free of this once for all,or its going to be your end,Hiccup.''

''I'll try,this time i have amotivationToothless.I must stay good for him,i must stay good to help my buddy.'' I keeped repeating while i exited of the doctor and got to Berserk Train Station,there was that pefect time and i managed to get 9 Dolars,a good amount at least for me,so after 3 hours,i left to BC(Berk's Coffe) where i got 4 dolars only,in total 13,thats my new record!

I exited a little soon,to pass on a store,i did buy a satchel of food,for that my friend Toothless wouldn't starve.

* * *

><p>When i got home,there was a letter,so i opened it and that was the biggest surprise of mine.<p>

_Hello Hiccup,_

_Its your old pal' Astrid,how are you going?I just wanted to know how you are,_

_i'll visit you soon,and your mother said to me write to you saying that she_

_is wanting to know how you are very very much._

_See you soon,Astrid,28/5,March,2008._

''Ah..Astrid..great to know you still remember me.'' I sighed and noticed that Toothless was looking at me with those big toxic green eyes. ''Hey?Cat pitty now?What you're looking for?''

He hissed and turned away,ah great.

The next morning i was woken up 3AM,because my little burden cat was meowing non-stop.

''Meow meow meow meow meow meow.''

''Stop!''

''Meow meow meow meow meow meoooooow.''

''Argh,whats wrong with yo-OW!'' I recieved a big scratch on my good leg,and he purred looking to his bowl,it was without food,i replaced but he keeped meowing non-stop again.

I just poked it and he ate it all,sniffed me and turned away.

''Great,cat pitty in the morning.''

* * *

><p>After some time of taking his meows,i left to find a work at the Gran Isue,i asked the girl if i could get a work,she started giving me some journals and i left selling journals to lots of people,i managed to sell 20 journals of 20 in the day end,it was good for a first day after all.<p>

I keeped working on the Gran Isue,everyday some times i selled 17,20 or 14 no matter how,it was good,at least better than running from police,and now i had a work,nobody can't call me a runt was some racism,always,because i used drugs and alchohol,but it was fine i din't care what they said about me,i had a better life right now,winning more money than before,i was happy to be able to make it all for Toothless.

I resisted 1 day of my problems,it was good and i keeped resisting through the nights and morning.I managed to get a good amount of money,first thing i did was grab a letter and start writing,for my friend Astrid.

_Hi,Astrid._

_Its me Hiccup,i'm glad you're coming and i'm fine,_

_hope to see you soon,and i've got a black surpri-_

_se for you,friend._

_Bye,2/6/2008._

''I can't wait to see the look on her face.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for yesterday there was no chaper is a bit little,sorry about it too anyway.**

* * *

><p>''Good morning pal'.'' i said to Toothless that was laying on my stomach i got up slowly to not wake up him,since i noticed he as sleep,such a lazy little cat.<p>

I grunted,today was saturday and i din't work on saturday since there was no one and no journals to give for me,i had the day free to spent with my buddy.I slowly took Toothless to the chair and laid him down there,i got to the kitchen and looked around,it was so empty it could give eco's around the whole house.

''Mew?'' Ah ha! The kitten just woke up,lets see what he's up next...Oh no.

The.

_Sofa._

Its all scratch!

''Why do you do that!?'' I said,a bit angry and sad,he just destroyed something i've fought a lot of time to get,i don't really believe he had did this to ,he was a cat,he dint understand what was not to break,and yes go break,but it's so destroyed...I think i'll have to buy a new one after see,before i think i'll bond with Toothless a little more,since we've know each other for almost 2 weeks by now,and i've got way to many work to see;Toys? ? ? lap to stay with sleepyhead cat?Check.

''Come'ere bud.'' i waved my hand to my lap,and he came over purring happily.

One thing i've noticed is that his leg is almost good has new,most of his scraps are gone,and he can walk normally is happy has a baby kitten.I think now he is ready to go back to the streets,since i cannot take care of him for much longer but...i've got such a care for its for the better.

''Okay,better bond with you or not?I'll let you free anyway.'' I said patting his head,and i tough;better not.

I grabbed his bowls of food and water and his toys putted then in a box and got the box outsideand i walked about 2 squares so when i leave him,he wouldn't follow me back to my apartment.

I left the box there and i runned has fast has i could to my apartment,but who was there,before than me.

Toothless.

''HOW COULD YOU?'' I said,a bit scared it was ghost,he's so fast.

I guess i can't get free of him.

* * *

><p>The next day i took Toothless with me,to my work he stayed on my shoulder and he surely did succes.<p>

Most people stopped by and looked at him,they took time and buyed my journal,that day i've got 20 dolars,WHAT A GLORY!

I was so happy i was settling with my life and that i finally had lots of money then i could buy more things to my house more things for me,food water for both of us and if i got good results evryday i could buy a house for me i finally was dreaming high.

My buddy gave me a bit of success that i keeped working non-stop for the other days...and i remembered,ASTRID'S VISIT!

* * *

><p>''Okay,Airport,i hope she comes ain't it buddy?'' He purred,but well he din't knew about her and there she was...Astrid...<p>

''Hiccup!'' She shouted coming fastly at me we both hugged in awe,and she looked to Toothless amazed ''Is that your cat?Your surprise!?''

''Yup thats my buddy,'' I said before i could finish the sentence she grabbed him and hugged him ''Amazing.'' she said,''Lets go to your apartment''

* * *

><p>We got to my apartment and i told everything about me finding Toothless,fighting against drugs,winning the fight and finally settling with my life.<p>

She was happy about me settling with my life and i was happy about it too,i couldn't believe she came without her parents for first time,we had a party we eated in Mc Donald's **(Who doenst like their french fries?) **we took care of Toothless and had been talking all night long.

She talked about me getting famous,something that i never tough,with Toothless,i could start playing my guitar again,since he could give more money and i could do the thing i loved at the same time,and keep with our good life.

''Thats a good idea,Astrid.'' I shaked my shoulders.

''Knew it,my ideas are always good.'' She said copying my shoulders and voice.

''Hey!First i=i don't sound like t-that!Second,who are you copying anyway?''

''You,duh.'' She shaked her shoulders again.

''I don't do that with my shoulders!'' I did the same movement she did,by misslead.

''You just did!''

We laughed hardly,and keeped talking the whole time,there are new days to come,and she would stay for more 3 days only.

The next morning we woke up,and we took the bus,with Toothless always on my shoulder,we keeped walking and i was there with my guitar,and i started playing but what took more attention of the people was that,i was with a blonde girl and a cat on my shoulders playing a guitar.

Everyone stoped to look and left some money most quotes i hear were:

''Beautifull girl.'',''Cute cat'',''There is some money for your cat''

And then a woman stoped by,she looked chinese or something and whispered to me ''I know what you're doing''

I replied ''What is it?''

''You're giving your cat drugs,cat don't walk with you like that.'' She said walking off,me and Astrid just ignored.

Astrid asked ''There was other times when people were mean to your cat?''

''There was one time,one guy kicked my buddy,and i walked after him throwing rocks.''

She laughed...oh she laughed a were a bit happy some people,mostly woman started giving treats to my little ''unholy offspring of lighting and death itself'' i created this nickname when other day he gaved on me a sneak attack that could kill someone by frightnening,and he was skilled and fast like lighting,so theres when this nickname came to my head.

Then we finished and headed back to my house with a good amount of 15 dolars,we eated and slept very well.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

''Good Morning,Astrid,Toothless.'' I said getting up of my couch,where i sleeped every night.

''Good Morning,Hicc.'' Astrid said,with a yawn.

''Meow.''

''Good Morning.'' Said both of us.

''Well then milady,lets leave to work?''

''Sure.''

* * *

><p>''Hey may i take a photo of you guys?'' Asked a woman,whose was with a man that i think that was her boyfriend.<p>

''Okay..'' I said a bit confused,i placed Toothless on my shoulder and she took the photo and left 10 dolars.

''This girl is weird,she takes a photo and gives you 10 dolars?''

''Yeah,weird.''

After some more hours of working,we headed back home.

* * *

><p>''So Astrid,tomorrow you're heading back to Australia,are you OK?''<p>

''Yup,but well,i admit i feel bad for letting you alone here with 'TL'.''

''TL?''

''Toothless''

''Oh,mkay.''

* * *

><p>And one thing i did remember to tell you guys,was about Toothless running away of me.<p>

It all happened one day when i was singing with my guitar and a bunch of those pesky guys came over to me,and one of then yelled,and he was with a GIANT dog,probably a Pit Bull,i was sure he would try to kill my cat.

One thing i already looked foward to do was: Get ready to protect my buddy.I already asked ''What do you want?'' he just came over to me and kicked my guita box,where Toothless was sleeping it waked him up,and he started to meow frantically and hide behind of me,the boys all laughed.

Oh and i almost forgot not the boys,but the boys and are bullies,their names are Ruffnut,Tuffnut,the twins,and one boy i hated:Snotlout.

One thing he did say,was that Stoick,my father was his GRANDPA!And that he was my COUSIN!

I never have seen him,but one thing im sure of:He hates me with all his heart,like if he wanted to crush me and beat me up till no end,his hatred of doing so was so big,he looked foward to get all his anger of on my cat,and that was something i wouldn't let he do to my best friend,the one who helped me get away from death,and get a better life,a future.

Then,he did something that made me crazy : He let his dog free.

The dog maked its way to Toothless that simply,scratched his nose,making him go back to Snotlout,his dg name was carved on its collar,'Hookfang'.Not Snotlout did but Ruffnut and Tuffnut too,'Barf' was Ruff's dog,and 'Belch' was Tuff's dog.

''HEY!You coward,go and kill that stuffed cat!''

''Lemme do this boss.''

''Me too.''

Ta-da,thats of then have let their dogs free,and they all chased Toothless i let my guitar there and runned to Toothless that started to dissapear in the amount of people,togueter with the dogs,oh those dumbheads...once i get then...

I couldn't see him anymore.

''TOOTHLESS!''

''BUD WHERE ARE YOU!''

I screamed frantically,where was Toothless?Oh please let him be okay...

I did see a woman in the Ticket office for the Theater,and i runned like crazy to the Ticket office and asked the woman ''Have you seen a black cat?Have you seen Toothless running from 3 dogs?''

''Yes,i did see a cat running not a few minutes ago,and there was no dogs chasing him,only these three sitting there.''

I looked there was those dogs,they stopped chasing Toothless probably because they got lost,or they lost Toothless,or Toothless dissappeared to then like he did to me in that amount of people around him.

I started running down the hill,i walked 1 full square,i was starting to lose my hope of finding my best buddy.

''TOOTHLESS!''

I started to cry quietly,i sat on a bench in a place where was dark,and there was no people,i keeped sobbing quietly.

''Oh buddy,i would do anything to see you...''

''Mew?'' a little sound came to me,and i turned around,i quickly stand up.

''Bud?Is that you?''

I could recognize that little pitch point in the middle of the grass walking to me,purring like crazy.

''Toothless!'' I runned to him and grabbed him with a bone crushing hug,he purred softly and sort of hugged me back,not leaving that embrace.

Once i finsihed my hug he jumped to my shoulders and purred happily,i think he was happy to see me,again,too.

We got back to where i left my guitar,the little bullies gang was no more there,and thats when i decided to put on him a collar,and then put the collar tied to my belt,so he could never give me this heart attack again.

I couldn't even think of losing my best friend.

* * *

><p>''Amazing Hiccup.'' Astrid told me,hugging me tighly.<p>

''Astrid...thanks.''

''For what?''

''For helping me on this.''

''No problem.''

*Tic-toe!*

Umn?Was that my door bell chiming?

I opened the door to reveal a jornalist,like the woman that took the photo!

''Hello,my name is Heather.''

''Hi,Heather.''

''Where the Big Issue cat?I need more photos.''

''Big Issue Cat?Toothless?'' I asked,surprised.

''You should see on the internet!He is a superstar!Look:''

She grabbed a notrbook and showed me lots of photos and videos mostly were written:

''The Big Issue Cat''

''The most cute cat you've seen''

I was surprised,Toothless was famous?

''Thats awesome Hicc!'' She said giving a punch on my shoulders.

''OW!Why would you do that?''

''Nah.''

''Thats your friend?'' Heather asked,i replied ''Yes.''

''Meow.''

''Oh there he is!'' Heather said giving flashes of the camera on him,of all positions.

''Thanks and bye!''

''Bye!'' said me and Astrid,my buddy just purred.

''I told you how you would be famous.''

''Yeah Astrid...''

''Hunf,you never believe me!''

I pulled her into a kiss,and Toothless jumped bettwen us.

''Meow.''

And thats how i got saved,by a cat black has night.

**...**

''See i told you making a book of Toothless would make you famous?''

''Yeah yeah,milady.''

''Purr.''

Now,me and Astrid?She's my girlfriend.

My mother?She came to live with me.

House?Now i have one,to live with my mother and Toothless,and with Astrid once we're married.

I'm now a writter,yes.

I still play guitar,now lots of people recognize me and Toothless.

We're togueter has one.

''Heart of chief,soul of a cat'' Said my mother.

And i believe so.

**-THE END-**


End file.
